Broken
by ThreeDaysGraceFanatic
Summary: Jay Tee was taken and turned into a vampire. When she meets the good guys, will she stay with them? Will she find her sisters? Will she find love? Read all about her new life. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm open to comments that state mistakes.
1. Realizations

Broken

November 6, 2016

12:38 P.M

As I stood there, watching him, I realized about 3 things. One, I was going to die. Two, he would not let me off easily. I would have a slow, painful demise. Three, not one soul would ever find my body, or any evidence that suggests I died. I would like to keep it that way, so my family knows I wasn't in any pain. I'm not afraid of dying, just pain. As the man walked closer to me, I realized something. This man was in my dream last night. Or should I rather say nightmare. He leaned over me, and following my dream, killed me.

_One day later _

"I just don't get it." Dr. Paul Chang said to one of his favorite doctors, and in his opinion, the best. "Honey, we'll figure it out." His wife, Mellissa Chang, answered. "Why would someone go through all of this effort, but give her just short of a lethal dose? We found a lot more of the medicine in his bag, so wouldn't someone use it all up? The receipt said the vaccines cost about $10,000. If you were in that situation, and were going to commit suicide afterwards, wouldn't you want your money's worth?" he asked her. Something didn't add up. A clue, something, we were missing. Paul intended to find out. "Maybe he didn't commit suicide. Maybe the Grim Reaper came in before he could give the girl anymore shots, and killed him." she said, trying to be funny. He knew it was supposed to be sarcasm, but I truly think she has a point. "You're a genius!" I shouted. I kissed her forehead, and then ran to my car. I knew what happened, just no one would care. So, I went to the only person in the world who would listen to me, and help me prove it. His brother.

"The Grim Reaper?" Alex questioned. "Well, no. The Grim Reaper being someone who stopped the man before he could fully kill the girl." Paul had said. "How did he even die?" Alex asked. Before he had the chance to answer, a man, and two women stepped out of the darkness. "That is enough." The blonde girl said. "You have made a mess here and I am unsatisfied." The male had finished for her. "Who are you?" Paul asked the people. "I am your enemy. I am your closest ally. I am your worst nightmare." The strawberry blonde girl went towards Paul, the brunette went towards Alex. The male stood with his arms crossed. He was about to witness two murders.


	2. Last Goodbyes

Jay Tee

If you have a sister and she dies, do you stop saying you have a sister? Or do you always say you have one, even if the other half is gone? Today I was going to both of my sisters, Jaycee and Jaydee's funeral. The girls have alike names since they are twins. They were actually named after me. I was in the car with my mom, who was crying. She, in my mind, was taking their deaths the worst. Ever since they were declared dead, although who really knows what happened to her, she never stopped crying. That was 4 days ago. "You don't need water to feel like you're drowning, do you?" she asked me, while continuing to cry. I started to shed tears, too. "Damn it! I yelled. I don't like crying, especially in front of my mom. Just then, I heard something inside of my car. The car stopped suddenly. In front of it was a man and two women. They had bright red eyes, white skin, dressed with designer clothes. The man came over to my side of the car, and ripped the door off. He pulled me out of the car. The women went for my mom's side of the car. "MOM!" I yelled. "I LOVE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. In a way, I thought of those as my last goodbyes. So when she dies, or when I die, we will know we died loving each other. The females started to… bite my mom? They went over to the male when they were finished. I couldn't bear to look. One said, "She's never coming back. Do you want this one?" The male was holding me down, with his arms wrapped around me. "No, let's change this one. She deserves to rot in the fire." He said with disgust. "Just like her sisters." The other female said, while laughing. My sisters. That must mean these people killed them. The male went down and bit my neck. My body was then engulfed in flames.

_Several Days After_

I knew exactly what I'd become. A vampire. I thirst for blood. Isn't that sick? This must be what my sisters are going through. A thought suddenly flashed through my head.

_Jaycee, Jaydee, and I were sitting in a meadow, talking, smiling, laughing. We were surrounded by many people like us._

I was there. I knocked on their door with a nearly silent _tap-tap_. Well, at least to human ears it would be silent. A man answered the door and said "Can I help you?" He seemed so nice. "I know who you are and that you feed off of animals. You're Carlisle, right? I had this vision, and you're name came up. I'm Jay Tee, by the way." I explained. "Oh, okay. Are you a newborn?" He asked. "Yes, but I was able to walk through a major city without even thinking about… it." I said. "Just a minute." He whispered. "Jacob, come here. Edward, take Renesmee to the cottage." He called from over his shoulder. No one questioned him. "Hello Jacob." I said. "Jacob, this is Jay Tee, she is a newborn. I wanted to do the same thing we did with Bella, just in case." He said. After about a minute, I was let inside. "Emmett, please introduce Jay Tee." Carlisle said to a big, muscular man. "Hey, another newbie. I'm Emmett. This is Jasper and Alice. This is Bella, Edward, and their daughter Renesmee. That's Esme. She acts as the mother of this family. Carlisle acts as the father. This is my wife Rosalie." He said, while pointing to everyone, and giving Rosalie a kiss. "Oh, and Jaydee and Jaycee are out hunting with Bree and Mike." Jaydee and Jaycee. That couldn't be a coincidence. Did you just say Jaydee and Jaycee?" I asked him, half shouting. "Yeah, and they look a lot like you, too." Jasper said, while looking over me. "Call me crazy, but I think those are my sisters." I said, with a blank look on my face. Just at that moment, the only two people left of my family walked in.


	3. Training

Jaycee

"Jay Tee!" My sister and I both squealed. Everyone looked at the three of us, waiting for her to say something. She just stood there, frozen. She finally broke a smile and opened her arms wide so we could hug her. Oh, I love her, more than anything. My sister and I both ran to her, squeezing her. "Ow, stop." She cried out in pain. We stepped back and apologized immediately. "We thought you were younger than us." I said. "Probably, but still, two is stronger than one." She replied. She was right, two is stronger than one. "What's your power?" I asked. I could make myself invisible. Emmett was trying to be funny and said that was probably because I was a loner in life, but I was. I thought that if I think hard enough, I could make myself invisible. My sister, on the other hand, was unlike all of us. If she hung around someone long enough, she could take after your power. The only one she couldn't do that to is Bella, because she is a shield. "I don't know." She said, with a confused look on her face. "Good, Benjamin is right outside. His power is to find other people's power." Esme said.

Jay Tee

Alice took my hand and walked with me out to Benjamin. He claimed I was a 'mind freak.' I could move things with my mind, make people do whatever I wanted. Emmett and Jasper were putting up a pool, so I decided to try it out. They had to dig a huge hole, which would have taken countless hours. We split the area in thirds. Whoever finished their part first was allowed to call the pool area whatever they like. Now, the 100ft. by 100ft. pool with another 50 feet by 50 feet area for relaxing was all mine to name. Instead of digging, I 'picked' up a shovel, and made it dig 10x faster than what they would have been able to do. The pool was now in and it was about 20 feet deep. It took me an hour of just sitting there, reading a book. They claimed I was cheating, but it was totally fair. The Jay Tee is better than Emmett pool was my favorite part of the house. Everyone decided to have a swimming race. The only catch was you couldn't use your powers. About halfway through the race, time stopped. Everyone was frozen except for me. I tried to do everything I knew, but nothing worked. So, I thought back to what I was doing when it happened. I closed my eyes and touched my two fingers together. Everyone was released and suddenly I discovered my powers completely.

The next day a man, who looked to be about 25, came and started to talk to Edward. They were talking about the man marrying Renesmee. The man's name was Jacob, I soon learned. When Edward said for him to wait, Jacob got upset and said, "Listen bloodsucker, that is not up to you, it's up to Nessie." I was so angry at him, so I got his attention and said, "Maybe who we are isn't so much about what we do, but rather what we're capable of when we least expect it?" He looked at me for a moment- as if I were talking another language- and then finally said, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you felt this way." He looked upset, so I said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I didn't have a choice." I looked at the ground. I continued, while looking at him with my eyes half closed. "So, what right do you have to call us names?" he looked at me the whole time, and finally said, "Okay, I'm sorry. You remind me of Ness a lot, by the way you talk. You should hang out with her." He left after that. I went to Alice after that. "Hey" I called out to her. "Hi Jay Tee, come sit." She gestured toward the seat across from her. "Jay Tee, the man was actually only 17, but like us he doesn't age. He's a werewolf, so that's why he stinks so much." She said while smiling. "Thanks Alice." I chuckled. "So, what do you do at night?" I asked. "JAY TEE!" She yelled. I smiled. "No, other than… that." I said. "Well, Carlisle and Esme read most of the time. Jasper and I talk and read, and go on the computer, things to pass time. Bella and Edward have a Renesmee to take care of. Most of the nights she is asleep, so they must talk. I really don't know, they have the cottage. Emmett and Rose don't do much other than… it." She said while laughing. I had to laugh too. "You know, I'm going to go talk to my sisters for a minute." I said.

Jaycee

"I have to ask you a question." My sister said. "What is it like to be invisible?" She asked me. I knew someone would eventually ask. "It's disappointing to know someone can see right through you." I answered. I wrote these words- the story of my life, really- when I was human. Carlisle said it is, unnatural, to remember that. I wrote it on a piece of paper that I always carried around with me. "Jay Tee, what happened to mom?" I asked. I really didn't want to know by the look on her face. "She… she was killed in a… car accident. I was changed then." I could tell it wasn't a topic she wanted to discuss. I felt something after that. It felt like someone lit a fire in my stomach. The pain was unbearable. I fell to the ground. So did everyone else, besides Bella. She quickly put up her shield around everyone besides my sister. I looked at Jaydee. She was looking around for, me? "Jaydee, I'm right here!" I yelled. She continued to look around. I went up to her to grab her arm, but I wasn't able to. I slipped into her body and heard a blood-curdling scream from her. I possessed her.

Jasper

I looked surprised at Jaydee. She looked like something was controlling her. I heard a flash, almost like a camera, and then saw Jaycee coming out of Jaydee's body. I knew that she could control people. "Carlisle, this is our opportunity. Train the three of them and defeat the Volturi." Edward said. Carlisle looked at him, and nodded.

_The next day_

"I want Bella and Jaycee here please." I said.

Today we were training the newborns to kill the Volturi. They are trying to kill us, so we were desperately training. But now, we have something that Jane can't see, and can possess her to turn on Felix. Edward looked at me, because he didn't want Bella to fight.

_Edward,_ _she has to. She needs to know how to fight. _I thought. 

Bella, on the other hand, showed no hesitation.

"Now, Jaycee. You won't be able to get to Bella, so that's why I paired you up. Fight."

It was a pretty even match, if I do say so myself. They think the same, like a newborn. They were looking for the obvious kill. Finally, Jaycee's mouth was just inches from Bella's neck. I understand that. How do you take down something you can't see, hear or smell? That's why she will be perfect. I was considering having them fight together. Let them take Jane. I heard a growl from Edward.

_Edward, Bella and Jaycee are capable of taking Jane. I can feel it. Alice sees it. Just give it up. You can't protect her forever. _I thought. 

After a while, everyone was starting to get the hang of it. When I could tell everyone had enough, we called it a day. Well, more like 2 days.


End file.
